Kyle Strathcona
Kyle Strathcona is a [[Ventrue antitribu|Ventrue antitribu]] of great influence in the Northern Territories of the Sabbat. Kyle began unlife as a diplomat between Toreador-controlled Scotland and the southern English Ventrue. His skills as a leader and politician gained him the princedom of Montréal in the "new" Canadian territories in North America. However, he grew sick of the hypocrisy of the Camarilla, and defected to the Sabbat soon afterwards, became [[Ventrue antitribu|Ventrue antitribu]], and was made Cardinal of Canada and the Northern Territories. Biography Kyle Strathcona represents a near-extinct breed within the Sabbat. He remembers when his sect stood for independence. The new Sabbat, however, uses the banner of freedom for its own ends, fracturing the sect by supporting the results of the Anarch Revolt rather than the cause. Having betrayed the Camarilla, Kyle, now Cardinal of Canada, finds himself growing increasingly unhappy. Although his position and popularity are stronger than ever, he feels the world he once envisioned falling away like leaves in autumn. The Sabbat no longer possesses the adversity-forged comradeship that encouraged him to leave the Camarilla. Kyle, however, is not a man to wallow in memories. He is ready to fight and reclaim what is lost. Early in the 16th century, France and Scotland were war allies. During this period, Kyle Strathcona was a Scottish soldier fighting the English, Spanish, and Papal armies of the Holy League. During Scotland's loss at Flodden Field, however, Kyle impressed several English pro-Camarilla observers while rallying his kinsmen in battle. His natural skills as a leader were not lost on the Ventrue. When the Holy League emerged victorious and the French-Scottish alliance dissolved with the Peace of London accord in 1513, the Ventrue claimed Kyle. The Embrace was not easy on Kyle. Although the Ventrue eventually returned him to his home in Edinburgh, he knew it was to suit their purposes and not his. Edinburgh, then capital of Scotland, was a Toreador stronghold. The Ventrue fought for control of the Scottish city and desperately needed someone familiar with the surroundings. Kyle, being native to Edinburgh, a war hero and a natural leader, seemed the perfect emissary. This notion proved partially correct as Kyle played intermediary between the two clans. Unfortunately, he also existed for 50 years isolated from Scottish Cainites because they believed he was a spy, and removed from England's Ventrue because he was Scottish. Kyle grew bitter over those years and dreamed of the day he could turn the tables on his supposed clan. He thought of nothing but revenge and honed his swordsmanship by training with his only companions, his ghoul retainers. With experience and longevity as tools, Kyle exercised patience and waited for events to turn to his advantage. Little changed for Kyle during this period, even after the Toreador of Edinburgh supported James I's bid for the English throne and drove the Ventrue from power. Kyle continued dwelling in Edinburgh, slowly gaining Toreador trust through sheer charisma while supposedly helping the Ventrue fortify a small clan presence. Eventually, Kyle saw his chance to betray the Ventrue when his clan seized power in England and forced Scotland to join under the Act of Union. In the interest of peace, the Toreador and Ventrue came to an understanding: several Toreador would remain in London as "guests" while a handful of Ventrue – including Kyle – stayed in Edinburgh for the same reason. In essence, they were hostages to guarantee the truce. Kyle, however, convinced several gullible Toreador that the Ventrue had betrayed them. Kyle's ruse reached fruition during the when Edinburgh Toreador destroyed several local Ventrue, many of whom Kyle set up as targets. Kyle survived, due to his invaluable assistance to Toreador allies who ensured his safety. Not surprisingly, the Ventrue of London never avenged the massacre in Edinburgh or even discovered Kyle's involvement in the matter. Matters took an unforeseen turn when the British Empire took control of France's Canadian assets following the Treaty of Paris. In the Cainite world of the Americas, power shifted from the French Toreador to British Ventrue. Again, Kyle seized the opportunity and left for Montréal, where he stepped into the vacant position of prince with little difficulty. Known as the City of Black Miracles, Montréal was a French enclave and formally influenced by the Toreador. Kyle knew as much and played on lingering French-Scottish sympathies to cement his position with the French locals. The Ventrue Prince Mithras recognized Kyle's claim because Mithras believed Kyle would make an excellent puppet leader for the London Ventrue to control. Unbeknownst to either Kyle or the Ventrue, Montréal was a Sabbat domain ready to declare independence. Kyle's presence only added fuel to the fire. A local Sabbat pack known as the Shepherds of Caine sensed Prince Strathcona's hatred of his own sect and eventually encouraged him to defect. In turn, Kyle realized the Camarilla lacked the Sabbat sense of community and the willingness to fight and die for a cause. When Kyle Strathcona defected, he handed the British Ventrue their greatest defeat since the Toreador had gained the English throne. From that moment on, the Blue Bloods marked him for Final Death. Under the sponsorship of the Shepherds, however, Kyle excelled within the Sabbat. From his illustrious turn as Archbishop of Montréal, then as Cardinal of Canada, Kyle is now one of the highest ranking Sabbat members not Embraced by the sect or originally part of it. Sadly, despite his efficient and unquestioned work, he finds himself questioning the new Sabbat. He sees them as rogue childer and hypocritical elders whose activities threaten to tear the sect asunder. The strength of community is gone. A sense of accomplishment no longer exists for the Sabbat as a whole, only for individual packs seeking private glory. The only things separating them from Anarchs are the Vaulderie and Sabbat heritage kept active through the ritae; even then, the younger generations treat the rituals like chores. Although it pains him to do so, Kyle plots a great betrayal once more. He feels he must do something to galvanize his brethren. He believes that if a Sabbat city is in danger of falling to the Camarilla, the sect might band together to stop the coup. He knows it is a risky gambit, but he can see no alternative. To this end, Cardinal Strathcona plans to allow information about Montréal, including some weaknesses, to reach the new Tremere Justicar Anastasz di Zagreb. From the archbishop's struggle that unravels the city's power structure to the existence of a library of hidden ledgers, the cardinal is releasing enough information to pose a threat to Montréal. Kyle chose Zagreb because he believes the Justicar is young and inexperienced enough to fall for the bait. Kyle only hopes the Sabbat can stop any potential coup before it gets too far. Character Sheet Gallery Strathcona_VTES_illustration.jpg|Strathcona's VTES card References * * * * Category:Ventrue (VTM) Category:Antitribu Category:Eighth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character Category:Cardinals (Sabbat)